


Plucking Feathers

by AngeNoir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a long moment, Anna licked her lips and said quietly, “If you were going to kill me, you would have by now—”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, I think I’d play with my meal a bit before I kill it, don’t you?” Ruby interrupted sweetly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Anna’s throat worked, but she continued doggedly, “—if you wanted to kill me, you could have. So that means you want something else from me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ah, the pigeon has a brain. Yes, I do want something from you,” Ruby said. “If we’re teaming up, you’re never going to forget that you had to come to <span class="u">me</span> for protection and help.” Tilting her mouth up so her lips brushed the lobe of Anna’s ear, she whispered, “You’re going to remember that you, an angel, agreed to be a demon’s bitch because you weren’t able to survive on your own.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plucking Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at angst. Clearly, something is wrong in my brain.
> 
> Written for [angstyteenagesam](http://angstyteenagesam.tumblr.com) for the Galentines/February Femfest gift exchange on tumblr.

It had never been gentle for her, not that Ruby could remember. Even when she was using whatever form at hand, and was trying to seduce an innocent (a game that lost her interest after her fiftieth year as a demon or thereabouts) there was still a viciousness to sex that she used to twist her partners, bring them down to her level, mire them in the sludge and despair that was sweet wine to her senses. Having sex for sex’s sake was not something she could remember. In Hell, sex was nothing but an act of power, a reminder that your autonomy and control was gone, and once you started being the taker instead of the victim, that’s when you started regaining control. On Earth, sex was nothing but a tool to fashion her pawns to her liking. Sex was the easiest way to control men, and it was men that Ruby used more often than not.

That was not to say she didn’t use women, too.

With women, it was more subtle, what she did. For women, she found, the ones she always ended up using in that way were the ones who needed the emotional connection, and so it was through that connection she tugged on their strings and made them dance for her amusement. Women were simultaneously more complex and simpler than men, and she always enjoyed the women more simply because it was a careful mix of self-assured and vulnerability that would draw in her targets that way. It was more of a challenge, in a way.

Her machinations could not save her entirely, she knew. Playing with the Winchesters was almost literally like playing with fire. There was a reason they were so well-known, a reason her machinations were even necessary. Angels and demons stacking the cards, trying to find the right combination that would knock down that last domino while they were far enough to run.

Because if you weren’t far enough to run, you got stabbed in the intestines.

She had always hoped, in the back of her mind where hope had a very tiny corner, that with death came peace. That once she was done, she gave her life, that was it. She stopped existing, she didn’t have to think or react. She didn’t want a heaven and she didn’t want a hell. She wanted oblivion.

The reason, of course, that hope had such a tiny corner was because she realistically knew that having hope of any kind meant the opposite of what you hoped was more likely to happen than not. Case in point – wandering around in Purgatory for the last few years.

Apparently, demons and angels went here when they died. Other mythologies had other planes of afterlife, but the ‘safety net’ for Christian theology was apparently Purgatory and if you had nowhere else to go, you ended up there. Which meant that there were a lot of demons here, many put in by her own hand. Key of those were the seven deadly sins, the ones that she had killed off immediately. Their presence in the world would have made things a lot easier for Lucifer, she knew. They could and would have become powerful forces in their own right as they regained their ‘land legs.’

They also would have made Sam’s duty clear, and she would have had a much harder time twisting him into the reflection she wanted with them around.

All that didn’t matter right now, of course – what mattered is that here, in Purgatory, where some of the darker creatures of pre-Christian mythology got locked away if their own mythologies didn’t want them, demons banded together, as did ‘dead’ angels. No one wanted to live being constantly afraid of the bigger creatures in Purgatory.

Except, of course, the angels weren’t going to take her in. And she couldn’t exactly try to bank on the demons present in Purgatory, not when she sent a good percentage of them here in the first place while ‘helping’ the Winchesters.

Which led to her current position.

Anna Milton stood before her, hands limp at her side, staring at Ruby with an equanimity Ruby really didn’t think she had the right to show.

“Let me get this clear – you want to team up? And you think this is a good idea?”

Anna hitched a shoulder. “I’m tired of being killed by the creatures that inhabit this place. I would think you feel the same.”

Dying was a bitch in Purgatory, all the pain, and death-shock in your mind, yet you still woke up and sometimes it wasn’t even a good place you woke up.

But—“You’re an angel. You expect me to believe that your kind really are kicking you out?”

“My kind fucked me over. My kind is why I’m here in the first place,” Anna said, and there was something twisted in her voice when she said that.

It gave Ruby pause. Angels had never been made to withstand Purgatory for any period of time. Hell, they weren’t made to withstand _Earth_ for any period of time; more fallen angels resulted from extended periods of time on Earth than any doubt that crept into their minds. In fact, if Ruby remembered right, the only fallen angel that fell before extended interaction with Earth was Gabriel. But angels weren’t meant to live in Purgatory. They became… different.

Darker.

A smirk curled the corners of Ruby’s mouth. “Seems to me you need me more than I need you,” she said laconically.

Heat flashed across Anna’s face. “You have no one at all, and yet you dare say I need you more?”

Licking her lips, tasting grime and sweat and _anticipation_ , Ruby sauntered over, her hands spread in an ‘I’m harmless can’t you see?’ motion. “See, I don’t think you understand. I’ve been here for _years_. I may not enjoy being on my own, but I figured out where the hot spots are. I’ve carved out my reputation here. You? You’re not nearly dirty and filthy enough to have been here more than a few months at best. So yeah, I’d say you need me more than you.”

Anna bit her lip, but when she went to say something else she realized how close Ruby had gotten. Taking half a step back had her back against a tree, and something akin to fear flashed through those eyes before Anna’s face firmed and grew haughty. “You still could use someone to watch your back. Take turns sleeping.”

“Ah, that’s how you’ve been getting killed, hmm?” Ruby purred, and she was an inch or two shorter than Anna, but she could still move her nose into the hollow of Anna’s throat, breathe in deep, lick at the still-somewhat fresh flesh there.

Anna shivered and brought her hands up to Ruby’s shoulders.

“What if I said,” Ruby murmured, one hand coming up to rest lightly – but pointedly – on Anna’s throat, even as the other hand gripped a serrated knife pressed into Anna’s ribs, “that I didn’t agree with your offer. And I was going to kill you right now.”

Anna froze, her hands no longer clutching at Ruby but not dropped defensively, either. After a long moment, Anna licked her lips and said quietly, “If you were going to kill me, you would have by now—”

“Oh, I think I’d play with my meal a bit before I kill it, don’t you?” Ruby interrupted sweetly.

Anna’s throat worked, but she continued doggedly, “—if you wanted to kill me, you could have. So that means you want something else from me.”

“Ah, the pigeon has a brain. Yes, I do want something from you,” Ruby said. “If we’re teaming up, you’re never going to forget that you had to come to _me_ for protection and help.” Tilting her mouth up so her lips brushed the lobe of Anna’s ear, she whispered, “You’re going to remember that you, an angel, agreed to be a demon’s bitch because you weren’t able to survive on your own.”

Finally, the hatred that crawled over Anna’s face wasn’t a flash but a visible presence, and Ruby reveled in that emotion. In _causing_ that emotion in a holier-than-thou angel. “I could always leave—”

“Oh?” Ruby stepped back, sheathing the knife at the base of her spine where it had been earlier, splaying her hands out expansively. “Please, feel free. Walk away.”

Anna took a step and hesitated.

Hook, line, and sinker.

“Knees,” Ruby said, stepping into Anna’s personal space again.

Anna blinked. “What about them?”

“Oh, you’ve been around a while, I know, surely you know what it means when someone tells you to get on your knees,” Ruby murmured. “It’s not exactly safe to get fully undressed, but open up that button-up anyway. I wanna see those tits of yours.”

Anna flushed, but Ruby didn’t push, didn’t do anything at all, and it was all on her own that Anna slowly sunk down to her knees and fumbled at the buttons of her shirt. She had a bra on, of course, but it was a beautiful one, framing and cupping that pale flesh. Ruby’s bra was a lot worse for the wear because of Purgatory’s environment, and she would enjoy smudging and dirtying the angel.

In all meanings of the phrase.

Unzipping her jeans, Ruby glanced around her surroundings. She had indeed ‘carved out’ a small space of territory, and most creatures, demons, and angels left her alone because it was small and wasn’t exactly all that enviable, but that didn’t change the fact that anyone could come wandering by at any time. She’d have to keep an ear out. In any case, Anna was new to this, and it had been long enough for Ruby that it would probably be over fairly quickly.

After all, Ruby had Anna for the rest of their time together. Practically forever, unless Purgatory opened, and the chance of that happening with Winchesters running around was actually fairly good, so Ruby wouldn’t rule it out.

Shoving her pants and panties down to mid-thigh, she tapped her thighs. “Put your hands here, wings,” she purred. “And then put your mouth right in the middle. I’m pretty sure you went for a ride on a guy or two; surely one of them taught you what tongues can do down here.”

“This is—” Anna began.

“—what you’re going to do and continue to do if you want to stay with me. C’mon, flightless, what do you think’s gonna happen? Worst is you’ll like it, right? But you’re too morally upright to like it.”

Anna’s face flushed. “That’s not—”

Ruby chuckled, rocking her hips forward and making Anna flinch a little. “What, you’re scared? Alright, well, you could use your fingers then, if you’re that terrified.”

Like all angels, Anna was prideful and offended at the implication she couldn’t handle anything, and, glaring up at Ruby, grabbed Ruby’s thighs tightly and clumsily shoved her face forward. Ruby decided any movement forward was progress and so instead dropped her hand to the back of Anna’s head and cradled her skull carefully. Ruby was already wet at the prospect of getting an angel to do this, getting _Anna_ , who called her true face ugly (it was, but that didn’t mean you needed to be rude about it), to do this – and she let out a contented hum as she rocked her cunt against Anna’s face.

“Sweetie, I feel bad for you,” Ruby finally said after a few minutes. “Obviously no one’s ever done this for you. Stop. We’ll start with a lesson and work up to you doing this to me later.”

Humiliation made red spots appear in Anna’s cheeks, and she said indignantly, “I can do it!”

“I’m sure you can,” Ruby said patronizingly, “but the fact of the matter is I don’t think you know where a clit is let alone how to aim for it. Just rubbing your nose and lapping at the outside isn’t doing shit. Either you didn’t pay attention when Dean was giving you a workout or he was selfish. Most men are.”

“Dean was perfect!” Anna retorted immediately, but Ruby dropped to her knees in front of Anna and shoved her down on the ground, onto her back, legs tucked behind her. Anna winced, her small tits bouncing in the bra, but Ruby ignored the physical discomfort Anna was in to lean over her, one knee thrust up into Anna’s groin, one hand fisted in Anna’s hair and holding Anna’s head down against the dirt and leaves.

“Flightless, no man’s perfect, and the sooner you realize that the better.” Ruby rocked her knee against Anna’s crotch, watching as Anna’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, you came from a real religious family, didn’t you? That’s what you remember at least. What happened between getting your grace back and ending up here? What took you down my twisted path, Anna Milton?” Ruby cupped her free hand, gently kneaded Anna’s breasts, popping first one, then the other, out of the bra so they sat high and tight against Anna’s chest, nipples peaked.

Anna let out a sharp exhale. “It doesn’t matter. None of that matters.”

A flash of some foreign emotion chased through Ruby’s mind, and she let it go. “You’re right,” she whispered, dropping her head to lick at Anna’s neck. “Nothing matters but this, right now.” Unwinding her fingers from Anna’s hair, she slithered her fingers in the gap between Anna’s pants and lace panties and Anna’s belly. She felt the abdomen tighten, those thighs flex, as if Anna considered heaving her off.

And Anna could. Ruby knew that whether or not Anna was by all rights ‘dead’ right now, she was still an angel, with superhuman strength and force. Ruby was not high up enough on the chain to even by in sight of Anna’s class, let alone a serious contender. At any moment, Anna could get up and walk away. In a small corner of her mind, the one that nurtured things like hope and safety, the one that she used to make her act with Sam all the more convincing, mourned the fact that Anna was throwing it all away, was letting Ruby twist her up like this. Anna… when she’d first met Anna, Anna was the angel that turned her back on the system. She’d gotten out, and for a demon who was playing in deeper waters than she could rightfully handle, the idea that someone could get out of the cycle, be free from it all, was intoxicating.

And yet here Anna was, beginning to writhe and gasp beneath Ruby as Ruby let her hair fall forwards and tickle against Anna’s exposed skin, bent her lips down to suckle and nip at those peaked nubs. After a few moments, Ruby pulled her hand out of Anna’s pants – she’d been petting lightly, but Anna was wet, practically soaking, probably because of the forbidden aspect of this all – and scooted back.

Anna let out a low whine, body arching to follow Ruby’s, and then her cheeks flooded with color.

Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle. “Straighten your legs out, wings, and let me show you how it’s really done,” she jeered.

Carefully, Anna straightened out her legs, arranging herself in a more comfortable position, and Ruby used that time to look around the woods, stretch her senses as far out as she could. Still didn’t seem to be any sign of anyone approaching, and she was going to make use of that while she could. The minute Anna looked back at her, she tugged her own pants and panties up – leaving the pants unzipped so she could get fingers on herself while she did this but if she needed to run quickly she could – and went for Anna’s pants. It was quick work to undo them and tug them down to ankles, pull the lace panties down just enough to get her tongue in there and begin to suckle at the engorged clit.

Anna’s hips bucked up with a shout, eyes going wide and dazed.

“You got more than that in you,” Ruby murmured, bringing fingers up to gently slip up and inside, crooking and feeling her way around, mouth moving from oversensitive clit to the sides, stroking and smoothing with her tongue. Anna’s breaths began to stutter and those pretty breasts heaved, wobbled, and then Anna’s hips were rocking, her knees coming up to trap Ruby’s shoulders and head in place. With her free hand, Ruby slipped fingers against her own clit and stroked, quick and efficient, as Anna bit off a moan and came a second time.

Sensitive, Ruby thought with a touch of sadness. Had so much more going for her, for her future, than this – than being underneath a demon’s sway and orders, than locking herself into the harness Anna had tried so desperately to shuck.

But Ruby couldn’t force Anna to make smarter choices, and if she was inwardly disappointed that Anna, with her grace, was no different than any other angel dickhead, well, that didn’t outweigh the fact that it was Purgatory, Ruby had a new ally that would be subservient to her for as long as Ruby kept her there, and that Ruby had a new way of getting off. So as she moaned out her own orgasm against Anna’s soaking cunt, and Anna panted desperately, thighs and belly trembling from the onslaught of sensation, she counted this as a decided win.


End file.
